Operation Scavenger, Like a Boss
Scene Information Logger: Rain Participants: Rain, Mikado, Honto Location: Land of Fire - Miata Forest - Inside Caves Log The team in Konoha were largely out ofdirect contact, but that did not stop Rain's attempt at establishing a small information network as well as a few back end deals to ensure that they were supported o nthe inside, as much as possible. Many different types of meetings from logistically oriented to straight up payments for handling small tasks were distributed amongst seemingly random passer bys coming through the cavern. A fair deal of money and items exchanges were made, largely by Rain himself and for the most part, it was beneficial to those who had nothing left which just helped to perpetuate his "fame" amongst common people. That generally was the way he handled business however. He treated everything like a contract of insignificant or substantial size, and he was an equal opportunist. Everyone had their uses after all. With some of the newer "members" of the organization to watch as well, Rain would seem to be swamped, but he didn't really show it and had abit of a rhythm and flow to his administrative duties that seemed to make it almost easy. At the moment, he was sitting on a broken stalgmite and sharpening a kunai carefully and slowly. It seemed more meditative than masterful. He wasn't off to the side, but he didn't sit amongst a crowd either. His generally cald and hard decision making practices didn't make him seem like the warm type and thus while he garnered a bit of respect, he certainly didn't cause people to wish to gather around him. He wasn't a saint after all. Well at least Mikado was easy enough to keep an eye on as if she was not out of the cave simply looking around at the wilderness, she was inside sleeping. Today however, she has taken the time to come outside and scope the area out some, she of course wraps her cloak about her form before doing so, nice and warm cloak. Mikado lets her eyes gaze over the area before soon taking note of Rain and making her way closer to him, not trying to conceal herself at all of course, she even 'trips' a few times causing a little bit of noise before reaching him and offering a soft bow to him "How are you?" She asks, always one to approach the unapproachable. Honto Yakushi was headed to Fort Kyuusen, because he heard there were still wounded there who had yet to be transported to their home Villages. However, he didn't have a map, just general directions. So he wound up 'exploring' along the way, and found the caverns with the people trading and sleeping and doing work and so forth. Needing a safe place to stay, what with the threat of Chikagakure bandits still on the loose, he has approached this cavern and begun looking around for someone to arrange sleeping quarters with. He has some money, but not a lot. Luckily he has camping gear in a backpack, so he doesn't need to rent any blankets. The white-haired Medic-Nin pushes his glasses up on his nose with one finger and then begins silently walking around, looking for someone who looks like they're in charge. "I am fine." Rain seems to answer shortly as he continues to watch his blade grind against the stone slowly. He seemed to be lost in some sort of thought as he remained entranced by the simple task. he wouldn't notice a new person wandering around truly, nothing was new about that, and they didn't come in with some aura of true intent to do anything either. However, Rain would tilt his head a bit to listen towards something. It was hushed, a few people congragated, speaking of someting that he wouldn't be able to hear. While many people split off and spoke to each other, most did not speak in hushed tones like this. It was experience gained from working with people in these situations for many years. Hush tones in public with plenty of space usually meant you didn't want to be heard. Nothing wrong with that, but it still was not something Rain tended to ignore. "Have you come to me for a reason, or did you simply want to draw closer to me in order to inspect me in some way?" he would ask back to Mikado finally. Mikado would giggle a little as she listened to Rain's words, thinking on that for a moment and replying with the ever confusing "Hrmm...I wonder.." She makrs no more remarks on that part before moving to find a spot to sit down and watch as he grinded the blade, taking note on how much pressure he was using, how many strokes per side before fliping it over and all durring this moment "So why are you out here all off by yourself hmm?" Even with sleeping in a cave and the like, she still managed to keep a soft smile upon that face of hers when she needed it. Honto is not precisely adept at reading people. Out of his sixteen years of life, ten of them have been spent with a distinctly exotic individual, with many tics and behaviors that would not be found in normal people. So most of his experience is inapplicable. Still, there is a certain aura of authority that surrounds that one man over there, sharpening the kunai... He is calm, he is confident, and even if he is not in charge of anything, he may be able to direct Honto to someone who is. The youth thus approaches, not meekly, but not brazenly either. When he is within speaking range, he stops, leaving several feet between himself and the man, with the girl he is speaking with nearby. He bows low, respectfully, and says, "My apologies for interrupting. I am travelling to Fort Kyuusen to attend to the wounded there, and require both more accurate directions, and a place to stay for the night. Do you know of anyone who could provide either?" He pauses, and then smiles, pulling down the black mask over the lower half of his face. ^_^ "I can pay for both, of course..." Rain hadn't heard a truly honest giggle from a close proximity in a very long time. He did not react to it, or even truly think about it, but he did recall that fact. "Is there someone i should be with?" he would ask Mikado for a moment before moving his kunai to an under handed grip for a moment and setting it's tip down on the mineral deposit turned rock formation beneath him. As the teen came up to him, Rain would raise his head slightly to gaze at him and listen to his questions. Soon enough, Rain would raise his empty hand and open it, palm up. "Information is valuable." Rain would say to him rather easily, keeping his eyes on him. Oddly, he doesn't at all mention anything about lodging. Either he wasn't offering that, or he wasn't charging for it for some reason. "Hrmm, maybe with a girlfriend mayhaps?" She then turns to look towards Honto out from her cloak before moving to the other side of Rain, allowing the two to be able to talk without having a body in between them and all. After a moment or two though, she gives out a stretch and moves to lean up against Rain, using his shoulder as a back brace, yep, she was loving her time out here quite a bit it would seem. Honto pauses as he straightens up, and then says, "Of course. I said I would pay for the information. How much?" He maintains a pleasant but respectful demeanor. He has no intention of appearing to be rude. He barely glances at Mikado, though her leaning on the man does seem to detract somewhat from his imposing air. He coughs into one hand, briefly, and averts his eyes from Mikado. "If I cannot afford the information with currency, I also am a trained Medical Ninja. I can provide my services in exchange." Rain didn't reply to the comment of a girlfriend being the person he'd spend time with and thus not be out here alone as it were. She hadn't asked a question, more of a suggestion or observation than anything else, and he'd leave it at that. As Honto began to negotiate the price, Rain kept his perceptions on him, focusing on him for now, though the body felt against his own shoulder was not unnoticed. He remained firm in his place as he listend to the offer given by the teen. "By body is not the safest place for you to be in contact with. And as for you... healing those who are likely to be wounded soon is payment enough for me." These words were said in a low tone, though nto a hushed one, just one of close proximity and calm. They didn't make aw hole lot of sense though, until Rain was attacked with a few kunai sailing through the air at his back. The contemplating had to so with one major concern of Rain's... no one had taken advantage of him yet. This was unusual. He was not a fear monger, and thus that trust that he had seemingly earned with everyone was to be betrayed sooner rather than later. Fear mongering had the security of atleast requiring someone who felt they were powerful enough to over take the one imposing fear. "Generosity", if you were to call his operation that however, only required one thing really, opportunity. Rain usually had people he was familiar with around him, and at this time he did not. Putting himself in an open area with plenty of room between himself and people while wielding a weapon was enough to deter most attackers. However, having a conversation while having his balance "challenged" by anothers leaned weight, especially relative unknowns, was pretty much the perfect chance to take a stab at the "boss" and go for his loot after rather unchallenged. Rain realized these things were possabilities, though couldn't forsee all of the events, merely what could happen. He was in fact, vulnerable to their attacks and he couldn't truly move even while he was aware of the whistling of flying metal coming his way. Still, as far as he was concerned, this was an adequate test of an aspiring stranger, and if need be, he had a healer standing right next to him. Thus, with barely a second before impact, he had decided simply to wait and observe. As that Kunai was being thrown at Rain Mikado reacted quickly, she picks up that Kunai that Rain placed down and quickly moves to toss it in an atempt to deflect the other kunai while continuing on its path towards the assailant in hopes to weaken, or slow them down. "Really? dangerous around your body? well, that always brings excitement into ones life." Mikado states while that cloak kept her covered for now and she waited to see if another attack came. Maybe what the man said didn't make sense to some people, but Honto assumed there was going to be some sort of battle sometime soon from what he said. "Oh?" he inquires, furrowing his brow. He assumed there was going to be battle... But not like RIGHT NOW, though, so when the kunai comes flying he reacts by tensing and stepping back, ready to leap away. But the kunai is coming at this man, not him. When Mikado tries to deflect the kunai with one she snatches up from the ground, Honto traces the arc of the original back to its source. He is tempted to go after the attackers, but he doesn't know the situation, and the sibilant words of his sensei echo in his head, telling him not to act rashly. He should assess his environment, and attack only when he or his interests are in danger. Oh, but the man that was attacked is one of his interests, so he needs to act after all. He acts by calling out towards the attackers, "There is no need for violence!" This has a dual purpose. First of all, it alerts everyone around to the fact that there is combat going on in their midst, as well as pinning the blame for it squarely on the shoulders of the ones initiating it, and second it may make the attackers hesitate as they consider they may have to deal with multiple opponents, instead of just their target and his little defender. "I am sure whatever problem you have can be resolved peacefully," he continues, hands open and at his sides. A bit of a howl of pain is heard as the dagger thrower is struck in the leg. Mikado's attentions as well as Honto drawing attention to the situation at large causes people to move away, revealing the other assailants, two more of them who were already loosing more kunai at their partner in crimes failure. Rain remained seated where he was as the actions played out. The assassins implicated themselves due to the waryness of others, and now were wounded while their target remained unharmed and apparently well looked after. A miscalculation on their part. After the other two kunai are handeled, Rain would reach back, placing his hand on Mikdao's neck in a strange way. It wasn't threatening or powerful so much as it was sure contact on a sensative part of the body to make sure her attentino was grabbed. "I suggest those of you who have failed don't run or resist any further. Boy... tend to their wounds shoould they comply with my request. Emerald, remain with me for the time being, should it suit you further." Rain would issue an order to the boy who requested something of him and had to pay up front, and asked the female that assisted in his survival what she would prefer. That was his way. The "boy" may yet find himself i nthe same position soon as well, Rain would think. Mikado relaxed slowly as the hand was placed upon her neck in such a manner and she simply placed her hands upon her sides "Thats the plan." She states in a bit of a perky voice towards Rain's statement, obviously accepting the name she was given for now. She would lean back against that hand for a moment before regaining herself and not wanting to place all of her weight upon Rain at the moment, at least not when there are attackers abound. Of course, thanks to how Rain took ahold of her neck, that hood came down to reveal why one may call her Emerald given the long green hair. Honto lets out a noise of surprise at Rain's order and calm, but says, "Hai," and quickly moves to obey. He approaches the bandits cautiously, but confidently. He feels he could probably take care of these three, from the general lack of skill they have shown... But it's best not to assume. So once he is close by, he kneels down at the first injured bandit, and starts tending to his leg. "Sit down on the ground, and keep your leg elevated," he commands, apparently expecting the bandit to obey. If the bandit does as told, he puts his hands on the wound and begins healing it with his Chakra. Of course, his back would be exposed to the other two while doing this. But they'd have to be extroardinarily stupid to attack someone who is healing them, wouldn't they? Even taking him hostage would probably backfire. No one could be THAT dumb... Right? The wounded bandit would allow his leg to be tended, as he wasn't a hardened warrior or anything, just w ounded man pathetically writhing on the ground until told not to by the one aiding him. Another of the group would ask in a hoarse, gruff voice, "Why... aren't you fighting back? Do you think your better than us! That you can do what ever the hell you want?!" This seemed to start setting the third man off a bit as he looked to be slowly drawing his hand closer to a pocket on his side. By now however, Rai nwas standing. He was beside Mikado still, but the fact that he had moved to standing before the aggressive yet silent thief was able to make his move stalled him. "You seem to believe i have pity for you. However, it is simple. You are desperate. You need no other explination for your actions. To kill you would be to spit on the faces of all else here who are also desperate, but not quite violently so." Rain would slowly approach the men as he spoke, and by now would only be a few feet away. "You will not touch me, but just because you attempt to do so, does not mean you will be disciplined." The talkative man... well relative to the other two, seemed to be in a bit of shock. Not out of pity? Not out of some form of superiority? He does say that they will not harm him.... but beyond that he seems to say that they are not below him to look up. The silent one however didn't like Rain. Pretty words, lies, it must be. There wasn't a man alive with influence like his, as small as it may be to the world at large, that wouldn't hold it over the heads of others. Rain would glance at him for a long moment before closing his eyes. "I will not allow you a third chance." he said. This infuriated the man and he would rush at Rain with a snarl and a raised tanto, ready to plunge it in to Rain's chest if he didn't move. It took no time at all before Mikado was in between Rain and the attacker, moving to launch a quick palm strike against their abs to push them back, and make sure they felt it, obviously Rain will not be hurt this day it would seem. Mikado kept quiet, feeling it was not her place to speak in the middle of Rain's conversation with these men or anything. She looks towards the healer, and the other two, seeing how each one was reacting before focusing back on the current attacker, waiting to see their next move. Staying focused on the task at hand, Honto continues healing his 'patient'. When the one man moves to attack, after the words from Rain, he turns his head quickly, eyes narrowing. But it appears Mikado is trying to deal with it. He takes out some bandags from a kit he has on his belt, and wraps up the minor cut that remains. "Are you injured as well?" he asks calmly and conversationally of the second bandit who didn't attack, as though all of this were common place. The two former ones seemed to have calmed down a bit, especially after their even more desperate comrade kept going. They could see for their own eyes the flaws of just pressing the subject more and more and trying to force their way alone against such odds. Now they began to understand why a group such as his existed. By himself, their friends anger and frustration amounted to very little. Even with all three of them, it wasn't much, but it was still better than him alone. The palm strike sent the man back against a walk a few feet behind him and he held his stomache as he glowered at the girl. It was now that he began to retreat, heading deeper in to the cave where the Amegakure exit would be. "As for your information..." Rain would suddenly cut in to the silence, "... alot of the injured from Kyuusen have come this way. Though kyuusen itself is north west of here a ways. More westward once you get out of the forest." Rain would step over to the wounded man and lower his head, "I have paid for your hospital fees. All i ask for in return, is that you consider your actions more carefully in the future. Second chances are rare." Rain would then stand fully and walk off after retrieving the bloodied kunai. "If you are on your way, fairwell boy." was all that he would say to the medical nin who had earned his payment. Mikado watches as the poor excuse for a theif runs off into the cavern, this caused her to sigh softly and shrugs some before watching as Rain moves to walk off, she gives a soft smile "Careful, someone else might come out of nowhere to steal your boots or something." she jokes around playfully, of course such a thing could very well happen. After a moment or two she puts her hood back over her head and moves to find a nice spot where she could get a good view of the wilderness for no other reason than to look upon it. She cared little for the theif that was hurt but being tended to, it was his fualt that made him end up that way, and it should be his own feet that pick himself up. Honto determines that the second man wasn't injured, and so nods and smiles towards the two remaining men as the third runs off. He then stand and says, "The cut should not get infected, as those bandages were soaked in medicine to prevent such, but if there are any complications, I recommend seeing a doctor, rather than just hoping it will go away." He then bows, and turns back towards Rain, as the man provides him with his information. "Thank you," he offers. Then he hesitates before walking after Rain. "If there are injured already here, I would be remiss to leave without caring for them. It seems like this place has many who could use help... More so than ninja, who already have their own healers." He thinks it over as he looks off to the side, and then the white-haired Medic-Nin glances back at Rain. "If you would like, I would be glad to serve here until I am no longer needed. I am Yakushi Honto." Honto also watches Mikado move off to look at the wilderness. Odd how she was so ready and eager to fight and talk, but now goes off to be by herself. Mikado's reverence for the "still movement" of nature was noted, atleast that is what Rain himself observed while watching the environment. Honto's request was also heard. "That is fine, just realize you are not the only one here with medical knowledge and you will be fine." Rain would go to pick up a cloth to clean his kunai with before storing it away. "We will be leaving this area soon as well. You will make a decision by then as to where you will be. That decision, is your price." From that point, it seemed Rain would slip in to his tent now, wanting a bit of rest. Mikado would notice that Rain was going off into his tent, this of course would show that their talk was over with and it was at this point that Mikado would make her way back towards the new addition "Hi there, so you are going to tag along for now then hmm? well thats good, feel free to call me whatever you wish, everyone else comes up with random names for me." She then gives a soft giggle towards Honto before moving to start heading towards the cavern unless of course stopped by someone for whatever reason.